


【飞云系】《地下室》

by borrowsmoke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowsmoke/pseuds/borrowsmoke
Kudos: 6





	【飞云系】《地下室》

**·序**

罗云熙卸了妆，又坐回剧院观众席，灯还亮着最后一排，清洁工扫完走廊准备下班，问他走不走，罗云熙说再坐会儿，大约阿姨急着回家做团圆饭，把最后一排的白炽灯也关了。 罗云熙打开手机的手电筒，一束白光投到舞台的红布上。 这是他第三次一个人坐在空荡荡的剧院，他在第三排，第一次是半夜，被保安从监控里看到黑漆漆的剧场里亮着一丝白光，举着手电筒推开生锈的门，把他从座位上逮住了。 他当时还没卸掉脸上的油彩，大约手电筒光太白照得更瘆人，保安大叫一声跌跌撞撞地又从后门跑出去。 罗云熙平时不爱穿正装，到学校上课也只是换件颜色素净的卫衣。毛绒绒的刘海遮着眉毛，节假日办个假学生证也能混过好多景点。 可就算这样，三十几岁的人到底不再是青春年少没心没肺，等到夜深人静的时候还是逃不过成年人爱自揭伤疤的毛病，血淋淋地撕开皮肉自己看一看，不图长什么教训，有时候只是单纯地思念一个人。 罗云熙总是趁着天黑把心里翻个底朝天，缝上伤口拍拍胸口说，起码他和陈飞宇现在都好好活着。 这时候天还没黑，剧场侧面有一块很高的窗户，按巴黎圣母院的样式修的，中午的阳光照进来五彩斑斓，演出的时候会用一块厚重的红色窗帘遮住。 他看到外面灰蓝色的天，有几只棕黄色的雀鸟归巢，落到一棵被石头围起来的大槐树上。 他掏出手机一看，下午四点半，陈飞宇五分钟之前给他发了一条短信，让他在剧院等一会儿，待会儿一起去超市买菜。 两个人的除夕容易过，炒几个菜，包两盘饺子，趁着酒劲儿没消上床，在噼里啪啦的爆竹声里高潮，喊破天花板也没人能听见，释放的时候有一种变态的快感。

**正文·上**

第一次见陈飞宇好像也是临近除夕的日子，那时候罗云熙没买车票回老家，培训班考完试无处可去，地下室架了个烧炭的炉子倒是很暖和，可是他总担心睡过去容易一氧化碳中毒，晚上窗户也留着一条缝儿。 1997年，罗云熙二十六岁，租了一间十几平米的地下室，楼上住着隔壁卷烟厂的职工。晚上会听到火车的声音，轰隆隆被压进地下室狭小的空间，几乎睡不了囫囵觉。 他前八年过得很安生，甚至经常去游乐园坐旋转木马，商场地下一楼打电动，每年都有学校里人人羡慕的新款游戏机，就是父亲不常回来，只每隔一个月给家里寄点钱和其他地方的特产。 好不容易有一年春节，他爸赶着团圆饭回来了，叮铃哐啷收拾行李又接着走了，临走的时候蹲下来摸摸他的头，说你要听你妈妈的话。 这是他第一次短暂地感受到书上写的爸爸“深沉的爱”和没有提到的漫长的忧愁，通向他尚不了解的成人世界。 那天半夜他听到用力敲门的声音，他正趴在床上看连环画，他妈在厨房里刷完碗擦手，听到声音对他说，没什么岁好守了，睡觉吧。 他头一次看见妈妈脸上这样的表情，木然得令人心里发慌。 第二天，家里空了，他妈妈也走了。 罗云熙裹着一件羽绒服从学校出来，马上放年假，学校里到处是拖着行李箱的学生。 他踢踏着一颗小石子，滚哪儿追到哪儿。 一个女生慌慌张张追上来塞他怀里一盒巧克力，心形的盒子，上面用粉色胶带贴着一串手机号。 女孩的脸颊被冻得发红，罗云熙只能看到她头顶上的粉色蝴蝶结发卡。 “我不······要······” 他的手尴尬地伸在半空，女孩跑起来马尾一跳一跳的，她一句话没说，塞了巧克力就跑，好像给罗云熙塞的是颗拉完线的手榴弹。 罗云熙甚至没看清那女孩的脸。 他把书包拉链拉开，轻车熟路地将巧克力塞进一堆书里，揉了揉冻僵的脸。 冬天的B城寒气刺骨，临近寒假，小吃街上都是放学的中学生，棉袄外面套着宽大的校服，拿根炸串蹦蹦跳跳地像个皮球。 艺校后面是一片错落的小吃店，一进巷子就会受到麻辣火锅和油炸糖糕的综合嗅觉刺激，傍晚的天发灰，有的店外面亮起了霓虹灯，滚动播放辣子鸡和羊肉泡馍的价钱。 陈飞宇背着一个黑色背包，鼓鼓囊囊的，把包一扔，坐在最靠里的地方。 这网吧开在商业街的地下室里，本来通风就不好，加上抽烟的人多，排气扇也吹不散浓浓的烟雾，一进门就有一种昏天黑日的颓靡感。 门旁边贴着块霓虹灯牌子——“地下室”。 细品有一种阴郁的艺术气息，实际上就是懒得起名字。 他同学坐他旁边，说：“这地儿好吧，后边儿就是酒吧，里面什么人都有，比学校旁边那网吧热闹多了。” 陈飞宇回头看了一眼，三排机子后面还有一扇门，白色的漆现在已经被烟熏得泛了黄，隐隐约约能从磨砂窗户里看到斑驳的灯光。 陈飞宇把电脑打开，一片绿油油的草地出现在显示屏上，他摩擦着冻僵的手，说： “你要玩儿别的就自己进去，我在这儿开两局就回家了。” 小孩儿站在他旁边皱眉头，手扣着他脖子上的围巾孔： “别介啊，好不容易考完试，等明年开春又跟赶鸭子似的不得安生了，里面什么人都有，真的，特精彩。” 生活如果像翻一本小说，那就需要在漫长无起伏的情节发展中找点高潮。 显然，这个酒吧就是某些“特殊人群”寻找刺激的地方。 这些人白天在城市里人模狗样地忙碌穿梭，晚上就在这里坦诚地谈论不受众人认可的性取向和进行肉贴肉的亲密交流。 一杯鸡尾酒下肚，不熟悉的人也能滚到一起。 “不去，小爷是直的，我跟你道不同。”陈飞宇登上账号，他这回舞蹈课擦着及格线过的，心情不好也没有探索“新世界”的兴趣，末了补了一句，“别乱搞，上次那个骗钱的黄毛刚走一个月，你又要不长记性。” 猴子被他戳中了痛处觉得没劲，把包往他身上一扔，说：“那你明儿直接给我带学校啊。” 他家里没人，都自己一个人住，晚上在哪儿混都没人管。 1998年，他们今年刚满15，正是容易失控的年龄。 前台小哥长了一张国字脸，见罗云熙从门口哈着冷气进来，笑着打招呼，罗云熙说老位置吧，那小哥使了个眼色，陈飞宇的手正在键盘上快速敲击。 陈飞宇长了一张刀削斧凿的好面容，角落的白炽灯照得脸白皙冷峻。 那我去坐他旁边，罗云熙把巧克力递给前台小哥，上面的电话号码已经撕掉了，他说，我怕吃了长胖，便宜你了。 那小哥笑嘻嘻地接过来，罗云熙来这好一年了，每回有女生送他吃的最后总是进了他的胃，他总说，以后老了血脂高要罗云熙负责。 罗云熙抿着嘴笑： “那你请我吃火锅，等我血压高咱俩一起监督吃药。” 小哥觉得里面有些女生挺靠谱的，罗云熙苦笑着对他说，她们谱挺好的，可是我不着调啊，二十六七了还没工作。 他们家散了以后，他小姨把他接过来住，也是个嘴硬心软的女人，本来可以不管闲事，却还是一边骂着她妹妹和妹夫一边把他抱进了同一个屋檐下生活。 血缘往往是妥协一件事情最好的理由。 罗云熙对那里最深刻的印象是地下室里老旧的书桌，蜷缩在书桌下抱着腿痛哭也不过是初到的时候，却让他记了那发霉的味道近十年。 他在小姨家里7年，靠着他爸妈给他留的银行卡安稳上完初中，寄人篱下的日子并不好过，每一次有人找到他小姨家里要债，罗云熙总要被饿几顿。 上高中是奢望，罗云熙还有表弟和表妹。 他初中下来给人做零工赚了两年钱，全给了他小姨，算是报答这十年养育之恩，他18岁离开老家来到B城，找了一个艺术学校给老师打杂，勉强能养活自己。 这么一路下来，一棵树苗居然也长成了清秀的小白杨，有无数个理由可以长歪偏偏罗云熙就是一点儿不分叉。 大概老天爷再跟他不对付还是把人生极为重要的一个优点给了他——知足。 学舞蹈的男生多多少少带点矜贵的气质，就算套着羽绒服，穿几十块钱一条的牛仔裤也得露半截儿苍白的脚踝。 在吵吵嚷嚷的小吃街一打眼就能看出来，就像在沸腾的火锅里总能一眼看见肉片。 罗云熙穿着前年上大学时买的黑色旧羽绒服一直裹到小腿，就剩一截细细的脚踝露在外面，羽绒服像一个黑色大垃圾袋，他把扣子扣到最上面一颗，仍然包不起那长长的脖子。 陈飞宇扫了他一眼，罗云熙嘴唇都冻白了，进屋暖和了一会儿脸色好看了许多，睫毛垂着投下小片阴影。 华灯初上，网吧里的人陆陆续续往门后那酒吧转移，不到八点，网吧就剩他们这两台机子还从角落里传来噼里啪啦的敲打声。 陈飞宇看了看右下角的时间，关了电脑拎起包离开，蹭着罗云熙的衣服穿过走廊，融进了外面的夜色里。 罗云熙一直玩到十点，终于听到肚子在抗议，去隔壁便利店买了两盒泡面也回到了住处。 住的地方是老城区，黄色墙皮剥落得像一只掉毛的橘猫，前几天又重新刷了一层灰色的涂料。 楼里不知道谁家在煎小黄鱼，满楼道都是咸香。 他蹭着香味儿吞了口口水，从口袋里掏出钥匙开地下室的小铁门。 以前在艺术学校打杂的时候，他常常看着练舞室里的同龄人，穿着白色的舞鞋跳跃、旋转，好像能腾空飞起来。 他也很想双脚离开地面，在空中停顿一会儿，失重的感觉会让人暂时忘了脚底下踩的的荆棘。 给他支工资的老师是个三十多岁的女人，为了保持身材一直没有结婚生子，看着罗云熙觉得可怜，有一天傍晚看到他拿着个扫帚对着镜子转圈，单薄的身影在偌大的教室里一圈一圈地转，转到脑袋发晕，跪在了地上。 她心一软，让他跟着其他孩子一起上了三年。 罗云熙小时候有过舞蹈底子，可是这么多年筋早就长硬了，他起早贪黑练功抻腿，疼的眼泪都出来也不放过自己，好像在跟自己的命较劲。 楼洞子里黑漆漆的，灯坏了半年没人修，每次开门都要跟铁孔怼半天。 摸摸索索地开钥匙进门都这么费劲，更何况他这摸黑打滚闯过来的人生。 地下室麻雀虽小五脏俱全。 进门是一架炉子，旁边铁筐里乘着一小堆炭，西边靠墙摆着一张桌子，用一块木板隔开，左边是书右边是锅碗瓢盆；东边靠窗的地方是一张从大学宿舍里淘换来的旧铁床，上下铺，上面用麻袋装着一些夏天的衣物，床正对面是一台十几寸的电视机，房东换下来的，看心情接收信号，通常播放外星发来的一片黑白色星星。 他早上出门的时候把窗帘拉上了，现在没开灯屋里伸手不见五指，窗外竖着铁栅栏，栅栏外面是墨蓝色的星空。 罗云熙打开灯，把羽绒服拉链拉开，脱衣服的时候发现从帽子里掉落了一张小纸片，纸片上有一串号码，上面用黑色墨水笔写着三个苍劲有力的字——“陈飞宇”。 屋子里一天没人，凉的像冰窖，罗云熙冷得直抽鼻子。 他掏出打火机，把纸条燃了，扔进炉子里引火。 火噼里啪啦地跳，他脑子里白光一闪，今天晚上旁边那小孩儿离开的时候好像是蹭过他的衣服。 他伸出手烤火，铝壶一烧水就跟哨子似的响，响了半天他才恍然发现水开了，慌慌张张地想去抓壶柄，结果忘了垫毛巾，手指碰了一下跟兔子似的被烫得龇牙咧嘴。 罗云熙咬着手指头想，谁知道呢，反正天地这么大，也不过是匆匆瞥了一眼，这辈子恐怕难见第二次。 罗云熙躺在床上听到火车一列列轰鸣而过的声音。 一开始难以入睡，渐渐听习惯了也就好了，明天还得回学校收拾东西，可是他今天有点失眠，从被窝里掏出游戏机又玩了几局俄罗斯方块。 怎么移动都合不上，几分钟就到了顶。 冬天天亮的晚，罗云熙到教室的时候东方还是鱼肚白。 同学陆陆续续到教室大扫除，他们班的女生打趣他： “班长你黑眼圈好重啊，昨天去哪儿耍啦？” 罗云熙拿块抹布够门框上的灰，说，你们懂什么，这是非主流，是烟熏妆。 那些女生笑得前仰后合，罗云熙比她们大近十岁，却看不出多么稳重老成或故作深沉，开玩笑会脸红，刘海垂到眉毛上扫得人心痒。 他羽绒服里面套了一件卫衣，踮起脚尖够门上那块玻璃总擦不到顶，卫衣拽上去露出白花花的一截肚皮。 他跳了好几下，跟教室里的人喊，搬个凳子过来。 突然一只手从身后攥住了他的右手腕，接过抹布，一下子就够到了顶。 灰扑簌簌落到头发上。 他转身，看到陈飞宇穿着一件灰蓝色的棉服站在背后十公分的距离，把他半包围在怀里。 罗云熙被灰迷了眼睛，问他： “你怎么来这儿了？” 陈飞宇一边擦着玻璃一边说：“你没给我打电话。” 他等了一晚上，一直等到手机没电，也没动静。 他没把握罗云熙会打给他，他应该要罗云熙的号码，可是自己不知道会在电话里说什么，于是把主动权交出去。 结果也并没有多少差别，落花有意流水无情。 哦，罗云熙眨巴眨巴眼睛，云淡风轻地说，我没手机。 陈飞宇低头看着手里的洗衣粉泡沫轻轻破裂，冬日暖阳，外面阳光依然很好。 罗云熙一晚上没怎么睡，这会儿走在太阳底下终于有了困意，从厚德楼走到大门口打了七个哈欠。 陈飞宇没说来找他什么事儿，罗云熙也不问，两个人在校园里一前一后走着。 陈飞宇冷着脸去踩他的影子。 B城冬天的冷是干冷，在玻璃上一哈气就能结一层霜花。 过了二十三就有了过年的味道，每个单元楼都贴了萝卜钱和春联，门上的福字没多少花样，用黑墨圆润地一笔连成。 地下室铁门已经绣了，墨绿色的门掉了漆，露出铁锈的暗红。 陈飞宇拽着一条春联扭过头去问: “正不正？” “往右·····再稍微往左一点点。” 罗云熙自己买的红纸裁开，写了一副春联。 字清秀俊逸，让陈飞宇想到开春院子里抽芽的那棵梧桐树。 罗云熙觉得陈飞宇像只咬死了猎物的狼崽子，死死盯着目露凶光。这个比方有点夸张，可是自己走哪儿陈飞宇都成了影子。 陈飞宇擀皮，十个里找不出俩是圆的，奇形怪状像云彩。 罗云熙包韭菜肉馅饺子，水在炉子上咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，整个地下室都是韭菜味儿。 罗云熙寒假里抽空给导师打下手赚钱，陈飞宇跟着他去学校，晚上去网吧打局游戏然后各自回家。 过年下了场雪，现在都没化，炮仗纸浸在雪里染出一片红色。 这么心照不宣地过了小半个月，罗云熙把学校的事情处理完放了假，陈飞宇再也无路可跟。 他们走到网吧门口，罗云熙停住脚步，陈飞宇差点撞他背上，闻到头发里飘柔的柠檬味。 罗云熙说： “我请你吃火锅。” 少年的心思是蛛网，交错繁杂又一戳就破，他比陈飞宇多吃十二年盐，这些隐秘的心事他心里很清楚。 只是觉得陈飞宇还小，春光里刚刚冒尖儿的小树苗，爱都只当个汉字理解的年纪就来招惹他，不是什么好事情。 火锅店还没上客，罗云熙今天出血点了两盘羊肉，想着十五六的小孩儿饭量大又叫了一盘骨肉相连。 结果都是罗云熙在吃。 他们面对面坐着，热腾腾的雾横在他们中间，陈飞宇看着罗云熙辣的嘴唇都红了，喉结动了一下。 罗云熙问： 你知不知道我今年多大，老家住哪里，有什么亲朋好友，过往病史？ “不知道。” 陈飞宇回答的很认真，拳头虚放在腿上难掩紧张。面无表情的酷里带点憨。 罗云熙心里一软，放软了语气： “你还挺尊重人隐私，都没向网吧那小哥打听。” “我觉得，你总有一天会亲口告诉我。” 少年总是带着一种意气和莽撞，这一句堵得罗云熙胃疼，陈飞宇这话说出来自己咬了舌头。 罗云熙拿起玻璃杯灌咕咚咕咚灌白开水，喝完了才开始犯迷糊，水还是温的。 他只顾着埋头吃肉，都不知道陈飞宇一直在给他添热水。 他吸了吸鼻子，满脑袋辣椒味，说： “中考很关键，有什么事我们明年再说吧。” 陈飞宇咧开嘴笑，露出一排牙，觉得潘多拉魔盒被自己撬开一条缝。 有的事情不能让步，不然就会得寸进尺。 罗云熙在这个春天里无比深刻地明白了这个老理儿。 冬天地下室阴冷，支个火炉过冬就能过去，罗云熙最怕夏天。 7月底往往是台风光临B城的月份，地下室地势低，暴雨下两天两夜，下水道排不尽，灌进屋里。 今年灌了二十公分，罗云熙躺在床上思考人生，怕水的东西都被他堆在了上铺，一米二的木板随着他翻身发出吱呀吱呀的声音，有一种随时会塌下来的危险。 晚上七点，雨已经停了，陈飞宇穿着雨衣，揣着两盒泡面过来。 他骑着山地车，沿路看到好多人陷进了齐膝的水洼，车链子脱落或者轮胎被扎破，救护车都开不到深水里。 他天不怕地不怕，走到深水的时候推着车趟过来，路灯断了电，满眼是黑漆漆的望不尽的海。 陈飞宇十六岁，已经比罗云熙高了，他提着手电筒蹚着水推开地下室的门，放进去一束光。 他看到罗云熙缩在铁板床的一角，抬头看铁栅栏外面的天，眼睛漂亮得像梅花鹿，脆弱又纯净。 乌云在慢慢散开，有月光透进来。 木板房后面有一个公共澡堂，罗云熙穿着裤衩端着盆领他去冲澡，他觉得自己待在地下室两天，洗完澡身上还有一股霉味儿。 陈飞宇凑过来闻了闻，说，那是海面上波涛的味道。 “波涛是什么味儿？” 陈飞宇笑着不回答，等闲平地起波澜，罗云熙就是这十六年平静人生里突然牵动他神经的那一丝波澜。 路面的水开始下渗以后，他们也开始清理地下室，陈飞宇端着盆，罗云熙提着桶，一点一点舀水往外面泼。 院里梧桐树后面有一个样板房，是公共厨房，排了两列共十二个灶，每年交钱。 罗云熙在灶上煮泡面，卧了俩荷包蛋，雨后初霁，陈飞宇趴在床上看铁栅栏割开的彩虹。 他俩筋疲力尽地瘫在床上，地下室被彻底地清洗一遍，床很小，陈飞宇胳膊搭在罗云熙腰上搂着他睡了一夜。 第二天醒过来腰酸背痛，罗云熙脖子落枕，歪着头看焕然一新的地下室，干干净净毫无纤尘。 可是他和陈飞宇之间却断不干净了。 有一种不该有的念头在暗自疯狂滋生。 车站那边的球场翻新，换了塑胶跑道和人工草坪，马上跨入新世纪，一切都在辞旧迎新。 陈飞宇已经上了两年高中，过了这个冬天就要升到高二。 罗云熙拐进巷子看到地下室铁栅栏上拴着俩气球，绳上绕着两个蝴蝶结样子的彩带，迎着北风飘舞。 一看就是陈飞宇开元旦联欢会从学校带来的。 他晚上躺床上看见窗口的气球时隐时现，随着风上下翻飞，可是怎么飞都跑不出两根红绳的拉扯。 两年前说好中考完再说的事情一直没人提。 时间是个好东西，深爱可以淡忘，仇恨可以原谅，就连无解的难题似乎也能随着时间自己找到答案。 但是罗云熙和陈飞宇都知道，他们俩之间的问题从来就没有方法可解，只会随着时间累积系成死结。 就像那永远追不上的十二年。 一楼有一个姓吴的老大爷，天好的时候会坐在门口石台上晒太阳，春天小区里的蔷薇都开了，从栅栏外面伸出枝条。 老头儿看见陈飞宇背着包回来，远远地说：“你哥还没回来撒。” “大爷好，我们学校开家长会，他晚点回来。” 陈飞宇把山地车停在梧桐树下，梧桐树上飞来一只灰色的鸽子。 他手拎着一袋子西红柿，打算回去做西红柿炒鸡蛋。 他会的菜不多，这是他学的第一道菜，自认为学的早就做得好，就像他在刚懂得悸动的年纪就遇到罗云熙，也会记着他一辈子。 春天地下室里的炉子还没撤，做饭要把门和窗户都打开，要不然一晚上都是西红柿的味儿。 晚上六点多，罗云熙冷着一张脸回来了，走到楼洞口就闻到一阵酸溜溜的鸡蛋味儿。 他进屋，看到陈飞宇坐在床上玩手机，把成绩单往桌子上一放，说：“你班主任把我单独叫过去谈话，说你最近文化课不认真。” 陈飞宇看了他一眼，咧开嘴笑得前仰后合，罗云熙黑着脸去脱外套。 罗云熙从小到大都是好学生，被老师叫过去从来只有表扬的分，这还是二十九年人生里第一次被老师严肃教育。 陈飞宇身子坐直，不关心老师说了他什么，反倒问： “那她没问······没问你是我什么人啊？” “我还能说是谁？” 搪瓷盆里已经倒上了热水，罗云熙挽起衬衫袖子洗脸。 陈飞宇踢拉着拖鞋过来，在旁边拿毛巾等着，趁罗云熙看不见他，小声说： “爱人呗。” 今天是陈飞宇十七岁生日，他生在春天，生命里也是一片明媚。 自己一个人在外地上中学，但是从没有缺衣短食过。 罗云熙从不和他说自己的事情，有些交流靠经历相似才能生出同病相怜之感，用贫瘠的语言诉说那十二年，故事里的自己显得太过单薄，他这种人生谈起来会觉得像是在博取同情。 罗云熙长他十二岁，是被依靠的那个人，应该以哥哥自居。 只是看了那么多书也从未知道有一种心理学现象叫富兰克林效应，当你找人帮一个小忙的时候，会让对方产生他喜欢你的心理。 这种心理会令被依靠的人产生习惯甚至占有欲，逐渐模糊“在意”和“爱欲”的界限。 罗云熙在桌子上铺上案板，给陈飞宇做长寿面，陈飞宇捣鼓床头的收音机，里面开始放晚上的电台，低沉的中年男性嗓音报了一串手机号，来自尾号XXX的用户XXX点播一首歌曲······ 陈飞宇坐在床沿上看罗云熙切面条，围裙上面都是面粉，单薄的身影在白炽灯下映出一条竹竿样的影子，他说，你比他的声音好听。 罗云熙头也懒得回： “把锅架上。” “哦。” 房东留了一张可折叠的桌子，大小够摆六个盘子，陈飞宇和罗云熙一人一个小马扎，脑袋对着脑袋闷头吃手擀面。 长腿弯着特别憋屈。 收音机里在播《相约1998》，转眼2000年都已经过去了三分之一。 陈飞宇刷碗，看到罗云熙坐在床上，手里拿着一个盒子，递过来： “你的生日礼物。” “哦，谢谢。” 陈飞宇脸上毫无波澜，心里扑通扑通跳。 陈飞宇擦干净手，又在裤子上蹭了蹭，，生日礼物当定情信物小心翼翼接着，打开一看是一块手表。 价格牌已经被摘下来了，但是一看就知道不便宜，估计罗云熙要给导师打半个月的工。 罗云熙自己都没舍得买个手机。 陈飞宇合上盖子还回去：“我上学用不着，你戴吧。” 他递回去，罗云熙心里一热，说，给你的你就拿着，后面都刻了你的名字。 陈飞宇把表反过来一看，表盘后面果然刻了三个小字。 “可是，我更想要别的······” 得寸进尺是老毛病，不然也不会到今天这个地步。 陈飞宇一装可怜就爱咬嘴皮，他亮晶晶的眼睛闪着光，罗云熙心想，不去当演员可惜了撒。 “别得寸进尺，你还想要什么啊？” 陈飞宇突然凑过来在罗云熙嘴唇上蜻蜓点水一碰，接着回去洗碗了。 罗云熙一面风平浪静，太阳穴都要炸了。 挂着的月亮像汉白玉，皎洁得看不见瑕疵，电台里放完歌，那个男人继续毫无起伏地说： “来自尾号1837的用户陈飞宇先生给恋人点播一首歌曲——《万水千山总是情》······” “···未怕罡风吹散了热爱，万水千山总是情；聚散也有天注定，不怨天不怨命···” 录音机里播着歌，罗云熙却想到那句同名的诗： 未得缠绵同百味，但求浪漫共三生。 他不敢奢求短暂的浪漫，更不敢想象一辈子的相守。 他和陈飞宇从来都不是一路人。 上铺的衣服没地方放，罗云熙从二手市场找了一个等高的桌子，敲敲打打又给下铺拓宽了一块。 两个人躺在床上，呼吸声在黑暗中绵长又清晰。 墙上挂着的表指针是荧光的，陈飞宇睁着眼等到十二点，他满十七岁，虚岁算十八了。 “罗云熙，我爱你。” 罗云熙闭着眼： “别折磨我了，谢谢。” “好的。” 陈飞宇闭上嘴，回声在黑暗的房间里有一种温柔又意气的坚定。 少年的情感总是短暂而炽烈，可是当热烈的情感奔腾而过，徒留绵长的回忆在原地，快乐总比回忆要短暂得多。 陈飞宇还那么年轻，一个刚刚背着行囊闯天下的少年侠客，什么花花草草山山水水都还没见过，他早晚会离开他，罗云熙说服自己，等那时再分开，自己已经失去了重新爱一个人的勇气，只能在不尴不尬的年纪里揣着回忆过一辈子，回忆是望不尽的痛苦。 半夜，罗云熙做了个梦，梦见陈飞宇追着火车跑，跑着跑着跌到了铁轨上。 火车轰鸣飞驰，他恨不得跳车去救他，可是一节节车厢密不透风，他怎么跑也找不到出口。 罗云熙瞬间清醒，冷汗直流，心里疼的发慌，扭头一看陈飞宇还在他旁边睡得踏实，可是心里没来由地生出一种不安定的仓皇，看着头顶上的吊扇过了一整夜。 罗云熙一阵心悸，恍然其实不舍得放手的一直是自己。 陈飞宇考完期末考，去地下室找罗云熙，吴大爷拿着蒲扇打蚊子，说昨天就没看到人。 傍晚风里还带着暑气，没有一丝凉意。 他去网吧找，前台小哥正在擦桌子，抹布一挥说刚走，现在应该刚出巷子。 太阳已然落山，巷子里没有灯，只有尽头有一盏昏黄的路灯勉强可以照到一半的土路。 在巷子这端，隐约看到墙面映出影影绰绰几个人影。 他小时候曾经无比英勇地捞过溺水的一个老头，下了水发现那老头是他爷爷。 他的人生里似乎总有这么一种玄而准确的牵引，归根到底是因为时时刻刻都在意。 闹事的是送巧克力那女孩的干哥哥，罗云熙一直不接受她，那哥们找了两个同学堵在巷子里。 领头的人比罗云熙高出一头，头发剃得只剩下后面一撮，刻意露出一条花臂，也不知道是真的文身还是贴纸，黑漆漆的看不清花纹。 陈飞宇血涌上脑袋，出手没轻重，从垃圾桶后面抄起棍子敲了那领头的脑袋一下，一把拉过罗云熙拽到身后。 跟在后面的那两个人摸黑冲上来没目标地乱挥棍子，大有搏命的气势。 罗云熙见刚才捂着头，有血从指缝里淌下来，他怕动静太大招来警察，拉起陈飞宇的手奋力冲出狭窄的巷子，胳膊上挨了好几棍子，手却仍然死死攥着陈飞宇。 他们穿过小吃街跑到对面居民区，惊起一阵鸡飞狗跳，一辆自行车来不及刹车撞上了后面的人。 火锅店在后门运泔水的三轮车被跟在后面的小混混撞翻，翻腾起一整条街的酸臭味儿。 他俩七拐八绕不知道转到哪一条岔路口，风吹过耳畔呼呼响，车鸣声和谩骂声置若罔闻，只知道往前狂奔。 忽然生出亡命天涯的感觉。 陈飞宇在后面用身体护着罗云熙跑，背上火辣辣地一阵疼，觉得肋骨在哀嚎，可是觉得很痛快，他们跑到另一条巷子里停下，倚着墙喘息。 这是第一次，他和罗云熙把命连在一起。 昨天晚上罗云熙在网吧打了一晚上CS，买了盒烟想撑通宵，结果根本没有睡意，直到中午扒了桶泡面在电脑桌上趴着睡了会。 罗云熙侧着身子头贴在墙上，点了半根烟夹在手里，没敢抽，怕把牙染黄。 陈飞宇从背后绕过他，凑过来嘬了一口。 罗云熙看着火星在指尖闪烁，说： “吸烟有害健康，容易得肺癌。” 陈飞宇吐出一口烟圈，胳膊搂着罗云熙的腰，在他耳边说道： “吸二手烟更完蛋，要死一起死。” 人永远都不会懂得“人生得意须尽欢”的道理，以为未来还很长很长，但是死亡这种事情不是可以控制的，也许散步的时候被车撞死，游泳的时候被水淹死。 罗云熙突然回过身去亲他的嘴唇，灌了满嘴烟雾，喉咙里烧着了一样，只得松开，呛得不住咳嗽。 这个吻稍纵即逝，甚至没有感觉到彼此的温度，却像一个闸门，过去岁月里压抑的情感突然溃堤，罗云熙弓着腰咳得肝肠寸断。 烟被踩在地上，陈飞宇把他用力搂进怀里，抵在墙上吻他。 他第一次见罗云熙的时候就想，这男人眼睛像只梅花鹿，就这么一念之间，这只梅花鹿就在他十几岁的心里开始横冲直撞，直到现在也跑不出方寸之间。 今天下午他同学买了一兜子鸭脖鸭心分给周围的人吃，他不好意思拒绝，啃了两口，舌头和嘴唇都火辣辣地烫，连带着现在亲罗云熙的时候都觉得味儿还没消，亲得他脖子泛红还以为是被自己辣的。 罗云熙仰着头任他亲，陈飞宇舔过他的喉结，烫得他眼角发红。 巷子里黑压压的，前面路灯闪了几下突然灭了。 罗云熙看不到巷子口的光，觉得他俩好像都陷在了没有未来的长夜里。 中学门口有卖地瓜的，一个地瓜一块多，好多穿校服的学生围在三轮车那里。 罗云熙去超市买菜，路过摊位的时候自己买了一袋子，冬天地下室又支起了那个烧煤旧炉子，他把地瓜沿着铁环放了一周，烤了一个多小时，底下倒是熟了，切开里面嘎嘣脆。 于是他把地瓜切成好几片，再重新摆上，这次熟倒是熟了，就是黏在铁圈上撕都撕不下来，烤糊的地瓜结结实实地粘在炉子上。 陈飞宇一回来就看见他拿个小凳子坐在炉子边上，手里攥着一把小铁勺在铲地瓜，他从背后拎起罗云熙的帽子把人拽直，说你头再低一点儿脑门都烤熟了。 房间里弥漫着一股糊香，罗云熙揉了揉头发，果然拍下来一层灰。 “头发长了，”陈飞宇说，“过年的时候一起去理发。” 陈飞宇穿着裤衩钻到被窝里，啃能吃的那几片地瓜干，罗云熙脱了羽绒服也钻到被窝里，他冬天手脚凉，陈飞宇给他买了一个绿皮热水袋。 今天的俄罗斯方块好像怎么都到不了顶，罗云熙闻着满屋子烤地瓜味儿，空不出手拿一块，只问他: “甜不甜？” “你尝尝呗。” 罗云熙张嘴，眼睛仍盯着那一小节缺块的长方形，陈飞宇叼着一块地瓜渡给罗云熙。 他特地买的蜜薯，比普通红薯贵两毛钱。 蜜薯有股糊香，在唇舌之间融化了，罗云熙想，两毛钱花的值，确实很甜。 就是这个吻太重口味，满嘴甜腻的地瓜，一点也不纯情。 罗云熙舌尖在推拒，手却不自觉地搂住陈飞宇的腰，陈飞宇压在他身上，他看不到天花板上的旧风扇，觉得陈飞宇占满了他的天。 陈飞宇撩开他红色的绵T恤，伸手进去摸他的身体，他弓起腰，背上蝴蝶骨突出来，陈飞宇说: “你太瘦了。” 摸着像脱水的鱼，剔干肉的鹿骨。 这件短袖原是中学当志愿者的时候发的，他们班里就他们十个，穿着代表奉献和光荣的大红色队服上领奖台照相。 过了十几年上面的字已经磨没了，衣角也有点脱线，被陈飞宇轻而易举地撕开，烧成一片燎原的火海。 罗云熙说不出一句完整的话，只听见陈飞宇伏在身上粗喘，亲遍他身上每一块骨头，脑袋里白茫茫一片。 陈飞宇去摸他下面，莽撞地毫无章法，两个人已经硬了，罗云熙难受地眼角泛泪，却去推他胸膛。 “别碰……别……” 陈飞宇温柔地吻他眼角，眼泪是苦咸的海水。突然他用力将罗云熙翻了个面，捞起腰脱他裤子，裤子褪到腿弯，罗云熙的脸埋进团在一起的被子里。 陈飞宇下边硬得要爆炸，脖子上青筋都要蹦出来。 他掏出性器去磨蹭罗云熙的股缝，透明的浊液滴下来，又顺着去戳紧闭的入口。 罗云熙剧烈挣扎起来，心里慌得要命。 不是怕疼，是怕陈飞宇后悔，有朝一日这一时冲动变得不堪回忆。 “飞宇，别，求你了……” 他甚至乞求，委屈得眼角发红，一半生怕成为日后陈飞宇回忆里想都不愿意想的过去，一半是怕自己有了今日食髓知味便不肯再放过陈飞宇。 陈飞宇有那么多未知而光明的前路要走，自己怎么能被规划进他未来漫长的人生里。 陈飞宇颇有力道的手紧紧握着他的腰说别怕，一边喃喃道： “我想要你，云熙······哥，求你，我要疯了”。 罗云熙也要疯了，一边觉得自己混蛋，一边想要更多。 陈飞宇去亲他的蝴蝶骨，环住他的性器撸动，罗云熙闷哼一声，死死拽着床单，陈飞宇还是没有放弃戳弄后面的入口，可是没什么技巧，两个人都难受地要发疯。 罗云熙眉头紧蹙，陈飞宇更觉得自己变态，他想让罗云熙再疼一点，好像这样才能证明自己在这个人心里真实存在。 不能算做了，起码还是没做到最后。 陈飞宇在他两条大腿之间抽插数百下，白皙的软肉红了一片，终于射出来。 罗云熙被他按趴在床上发出黏腻的声音，腰不安分地扭动，像条离岸的鱼，使劲挣脱他的手想要蹦回海里。 那件被撕碎的衣服上沾了白浊，罗云熙醒过来闻到地下室里满屋的腥味儿，看了犯恶心，扔到炉子里烧成了灰烬。

**正文·下**

开春，罗云熙几乎每天都在培训班练舞，六月份马上就要考核，他晚上十点半从学校出来，脚步虚脱闻着小吃街的味儿往巷子里飘。 路过网吧，前台小哥隔着半开的门叫住他，门口的灯牌坏了个字，只剩“地下”还在倔强地闪。 罗云熙见他刚拖完地，没进门，在台阶上等他出来，网吧里还剩俩人趴在电脑桌前扒泡面。 小哥从抽屉里拿出一个丝绒小盒子，站在门口递给他： “前天小宇来了一趟，让我把这个盒子给你。”他看着罗云熙接过盒子有点发懵，随口一问，“他不是成天黏你身上吗，怎么还让我转交给你？吵架了？” 罗云熙把盒子塞进夹克口袋里：“没有，他不是忙高考嘛，估计老师抓得紧。” 他向小哥道谢，手揣在兜里紧紧捏着盒子，还没等小哥追问就又浮着脚步飘走了。 某年夏天他在天桥下，一个穿连襟大褂的老头叫住他，要给他算命。 那时候他刚到B城，才18，觉得自己命途多舛，老头儿再胡说估计也编不出比他更悲惨的命运，于是问：“怎么个算法？” 老头故作深沉地拉起他的手细细端详，半晌，语气沉重地说： “你这事业线和感情线都长，就是太杂，前路不可参详。” “什么意思？是好是坏都看不出吗？” 那老头戴着副黑色的圆形眼镜，闻言推了推镜框，指着他手中琐碎的细线说：“你这娃娃天生想事儿多，以后要记着，昨日之日不可留，留不住的就放手。所谓‘信命’就是这么个道理，命里有时终须有，没有莫强求。” 老头捻着山羊胡，罗云熙被他看得心里发毛，当时觉得那老头说了跟没说一样，压根没放在心上。 他回到地下室，从兜里掏出小盒子，那块表原封不动地放在里面。 可是表盘后面原先的名字已经没有了，陈飞宇找人磨去，刻了“罗云熙”。 这是要和他清算，可是他俩纠缠两年，又岂是还了一块表就能算得清的。 院子里那棵梧桐树长得很高，夏天知了叫个不停，树下不再停着山地车，吴大爷的儿子搬了一个半人高的水缸在树荫底下。 答辩，高考，毕业。 往日数年的人生里忐忑许久的大事就这么随着树叶抽根发芽蓬勃茂盛悄然过去了。 吴大爷扇着蒲扇坐在石头上，他在缸里养了株睡莲，现在开得正盛。 六月初，高考完那天阴雷滚滚，猴子拽着陈飞宇去网吧打排位，拖到门口，前台那小哥两个月没见他，特别热情，说他瘦了，长高了： “罗云熙上个月毕业的时候来这儿还念叨你，说你学业忙，怕是离开之前见不了你最后一面。” 其实罗云熙压根儿没提陈飞宇，只是陈飞宇平时话不多，小哥见了他心里总莫名有点儿怵，非要和他聊天的时候谈谈罗云熙，才能从那张没什么表情的脸上看出一丝情绪起伏。 陈飞宇甩开猴子的手，冷冷地说我借你山地车用用。 猴子还没反应过来，等他大吼“那我怎么回家去！”，连人带车早就没了影。 陈飞宇骑着一辆山地车一路狂奔，他迫不及待地想见罗云熙，好像脱了中学生的校服就有了不管不顾的勇气。 他不知道这两个月在较哪门子劲，非把罗云熙逼上梁山才算完，可他自己实际上也清楚，就算拿刀架他脖子上，罗云熙也不可能会和他厮混一辈子。 西边的天积了厚厚一片黑云，嗡隆隆的雷声在滚动。 吴大爷正准备上楼，看见陈飞宇过来，让他先别进去，笑呵呵地说你哥女朋友在里面，刚进门。 陈飞宇脑袋嗡的一下，太阳穴突突跳。 他三个月之前买了一个诺基亚，和罗云熙的同款，硬得能砸核桃，躺在床上玩贪吃蛇困得砸了好几次鼻子。 他站在梧桐树下，刚好可以看到地下室的铁栅栏，罗云熙在给那女孩倒水。 那个女孩正对着他坐在椅子上，罗云熙侧坐在床沿，她有一对浅浅的酒窝，长发圆脸，一看就是讨人喜欢的类型。 罗云熙接起电话，陈飞宇在那端问： “你准备什么时候走？” 十八九的人长得很快，罗云熙侧过去看铁栅栏外面的梧桐树，陈飞宇站在树下绷得笔直。 “收拾好就走，总不能一辈子待在地下室。” “那是你女朋友？” 罗云熙沉默不语，陈飞宇等了三秒，说了声“行。”干脆地把电话挂断。 他最后一眼看到那女孩坐在椅子上给罗云熙削苹果，一刀一刀仿佛在剜他的心。 骑着山地车，大滴的雨落下来砸得脸生疼，路过样板房看到一个穿大裤衩的青年端着一碗面条，手挡在碗上遮雨。 他突然就想到那年夏天罗云熙穿着灰色裤衩给他做饭的背影，和卧的两个溏心荷包蛋。 他骑得飞快，回忆最后成了碎片，随着风生生划脸。 夏天的雨来的急去的快，今年台风擦着B城过去，防涝预警提前发布，水库开闸放水准备做得充分，总算没前年那么狼狈。 转眼到了秋天，水缸里的睡莲开了又败，吴大爷买了一个收音机，躺在藤椅上听《岳飞传》。 梧桐叶簌簌飘落，积了小半个水缸。 罗云熙裹着一件齐膝的风衣，他拎着几颗白菜，买了两块豆腐，细长的手指露在外面勒出两道深深的红印子。 低着头刘海有些扎眼睛，他揉了揉自己的头发，好像长了，应该去理个发。 吴大爷正听到岳飞惨死，见他远远跟自己打招呼，也随口问道： “你和那个小宇什么时候办喜事哇？” 罗云熙刚想先把豆腐挂在窗户栅栏上，闻言手一顿，心抽了一下： “大爷诶，人家姑娘叫小鱼撒。”他不等老头继续追问，继续说：“上个星期刚给您讲那是我姨家表妹，不是啥子女朋友。” 吴大爷点点头，老人到了某一个年龄老得很快，可能夏天还在吆吆喝喝跟人打麻将，转到秋天就腰疼得下不了楼。 他掏钥匙开门，低头一看，突然发现铁栅栏上还拴着两根红绳，气球已经瘪了，贴墙垂着，彩带颜色也褪成了白色。 两年居然一直都没解下来，而他也没发现从什么时候开始，当看向窗外，再也没有气球在迎风飘舞。 他看了一眼垂下的气球皮，没去管它，似乎和陈飞宇在一起的这两年如一场大梦，梦醒了，就剩这两根红绳还藕断丝连。 如果冬天有气味，罗云熙觉得是烤地瓜味儿。 三楼爱煎带鱼的那户人家要添新丁，那女主人怀着孕闻不了鱼腥味，天天让他男人给她买烤地瓜。 罗云熙今天哪里都没去，天气预报说这两天有雪，从早上起来就瘫在床上打了一天游戏机，不住地往窗外看也没见有一片雪花飘下来。 这游戏机还是上小学的时候他爸爸出差给他带回来的生日礼物，过了二十年已经磨损得不成样子，依旧只能玩几局俄罗斯方块。 玻璃窗上起了一层雾气，他用手划开一道白，外面天空阴沉沉的，耳畔响起树叶抖落的簌簌声。 这么冷的天气，谁也不想出去，他把一本杂志压在泡面桶上，壶在炉子上烧水，发出哨子一样的响声。 他刚把水灌上，顶上的白炽灯突然闪了一下，灭了。 火在炉子里跃动，在无光的地下室里照得墙壁通红。 罗云熙光着腿，披上那件黑色旧羽绒服，跑到楼洞的电闸那里去看，闸没跳，那就应该是整栋楼的线路被烧了。 夏天他们这栋楼变压器经常坏，不仅房子旧，横在半空的电线也不知道是哪个年岁的古董。 罗云熙看着对面楼上的万家灯火，吸着鼻子跑回屋子里。 他钻进被子，炉火噼里啪啦地响，时间才晚上七点，根本睡不着，只能摸黑把游戏机玩到没电，终于眼睛发酸，打算睡觉。 睡了不到两个小时，地下室的铁门被人敲响，罗云熙还在睡梦里没醒过神，接着又听到钥匙怼锁孔的声音。 金属相碰发出一声声细碎的响动，在黑漆漆的冬夜里特别诡异。 罗云熙噌地一下被吓醒了，冷汗直流，他心脏怦怦跳，从床头抄起台灯，屏息看着门。 门轻轻推开，陈飞宇出现在门口。 罗云熙忘了陈飞宇还装着他家钥匙，自己也没换锁。 陈飞宇闷头进来把包一扔，脱了外套和牛仔裤扔椅子上，轻车熟路地走到床边脱掉鞋和袜子，钻进罗云熙里边儿贴墙的那一小块地儿，面朝墙睡了。 罗云熙手里还拎着台灯，搞不清现在是做梦还是真的，毕竟他这半年没少做关于陈飞宇的荒唐梦。 陈飞宇从被子里把衬衫也扔出来，用胳膊搂他肚子，筋疲力尽地说：“先睡。我要累死了，一路从南桥走到安置区，没一辆出租。” 应该是很久没喝水，罗云熙听到他声音沙哑，透过火光看到嘴唇干得起皮。 雪已经下了一个半小时，一开始就势头很猛，鹅毛一样的大雪一块一块地飘下来，没多大一会儿就积了厚厚一层，大概B城好多年没下这么大雪，供电部门没做好防备工作，小半个城都停了电。 从沙河划一道，一半光明一半黑暗。 他们这个安置区都是老房子，平时就没多少出租车经过，这个天气更找不出一辆来，陈飞宇闷着头从南桥公交车站一路踏雪走到这里。 罗云熙穿着半截袖的棉睡衣，光着胳膊给他把衣服叠好，衣服抖开的时候还残留着外面的冷气，2001年的第一场雪好像因为陈飞宇的突然出现造访了这间黑漆漆的地下室。 他躺陈飞宇旁边，觉得陈飞宇身体特别烫，隔着衬衣都能烫得他贴着床沿绷成块朽木。 半夜陈飞宇嘟嘟囔囔说梦话，他才知道陈飞宇是真的发烧了。 C城的冬天比这里要暖和许多，大概陈飞宇什么都没准备，换洗衣服也没带，背着包就千里跋涉地跑过来，就如那次暴雨灌城不要命。 陈飞宇一觉睡到第二天下午一点，睁眼看见罗云熙披着个羽绒服蹲在炉子旁边给他洗裤子。 衬衫已经洗干净了，挂在铁丝上，内裤也在上面挂着。 他抽了抽鼻子，脸有点发热。 罗云熙看他一眼，把炉子上煨的玉米面粥端给他，手在水里泡得久了像刚从冰窖里捞上来的一条冻鱼。 陈飞宇攥住他的手，问，你怎么不知道烧点热水洗。 罗云熙把手抽出来，说壶没换新的，还跟哨子似的响，怕吵醒你。 陈飞宇看着他，他们大半年没见，离开时走得干脆，回来得也突然，应该有很多话要说，可是两个人默契得像跷跷板的两端，谁都不肯先开口，这样心知肚明的默契刚刚够保持平衡。 地下室的温度也刚好够一个人去温暖另一个人。 罗云熙埋在一团大红色被子里，感受臀瓣被陈飞宇揉捏，性器在穴口一下一下戳弄，满屋子雪花膏的味儿。 进去的时候罗云熙疼得满脑子“仙人板板”，陈飞宇过了半年去触碰他的身体，还是感到心悸，罗云熙光着身体背上全是汗，好像一不留神就会逃出手掌心。 陈飞宇掐着他的腰，往自己胯上撞，罗云熙闷在棉被里呻吟，疼得只能看到眼前的一片火红。 从下午一直到晚上，外面雪积了厚厚一层，窗帘拉着看不见银装素裹，只有满室旖旎。 他们试了各种姿势，罗云熙坐在上面被握着腰扭动，他没什么经验，性器滑出来又用冰凉的手塞进去，陈飞宇仰躺着看他高潮，头皮都要爽得炸开。 最后天黑透，陈飞宇在他身后侧躺着搂住他的腰，性器半软还没舍得从身体里出来，罗云熙嘴唇苍白，脸烫得发红，背过身不去看他。 后面疼得麻木，只有发胀的感觉，和急剧膨胀的羞耻感。 “出去。” 陈飞宇有些内疚地问： “你……难受吗？” 剩下的话问不出，想也知道第一次肯定难受，偏偏现在脑子不争气。 穴口的软肉又红又肿，陈飞宇退出去，一股白浊从后面涌出来，他从床头撕了一团卫生纸，红着脸给他擦干净。 罗云熙本来以为他们的感情是一盒炮仗，点火，鸣响，然后随着烟一缕缕地散尽，后来发现不是这样。 他俩像是在山上烧了一把野火，哪怕最后火灭了，各奔东西，也得互相折磨直到春风吹又生的那一天。 年关将近，超市里人满为患，他俩进门的时候看到一个穿着棉袄的大爷和他儿子女儿站在外面，满脸愁容地说: “不用叫警察，人这么多查也查不出来，先别跟你妈说……” 罗云熙回头看了一眼，三轮车上有油和两大兜子菜，想也知道是钱被人偷了。 他拽了下陈飞宇的袖子，让他看好贵重物品，快过年了人杂得很。 “知道。” 陈飞宇把他的手揣进自己口袋，回头看罗云熙惊得瞳孔放大，笑着说我看牢了。 过完年就要开学，罗云熙问他什么时候走，陈飞宇支支吾吾半天，终于说不想回学校了，已经申请退学，那里再好也没有罗云熙。 他问罗云熙什么时候回老家，他跟他一起回去，起码高中学历也能进个厂子打工，养活他不成问题。 罗云熙没回答，外面鞭炮声吵得他心里乱七八糟，负罪感跟石头一样压得喘不过气。 陈飞宇趴在床上玩他手机，游戏机已经坏了，换了新电池屏幕也没反应。 罗云熙的沉默让他想起夏天待在这儿的那个姑娘。 安安静静坐在一边削苹果，而自己是落地的果皮，狼狈地坠在地上，浑身是泥。 忽然觉得自己很可怜，好像罗云熙压根儿没想把他安排进将来里。 自始至终不过是自己一厢情愿而已。 八点多联欢会开始，陈飞宇趴在床尾鼓捣半天终于有了声音，罗云熙站在案板前包饺子，中途出去接了个电话，回来时饺子皮都皴了。 饺子下破好几个，陈飞宇坐在小马扎上仰脸笑着说我就喜欢吃破的饺子，汤都有韭菜味儿。 韭菜味儿不好闻，更何况还吃了俩腊八蒜。 接吻的时候几乎想先把陈飞宇推去刷牙。 但是做爱可以不用前面的嘴，罗云熙手扶着案板，双腿略弯方便陈飞宇进入，围裙都没来得及解开，只把裤子褪到小腿。 外面鞭炮声不断，罗云熙放肆地喊出声，只落进陈飞宇耳朵里。 套子还剩两个，他们见面之后很少纯聊天。各怀心事怕哪句话脱口而出跷跷板就突然失衡。 今天陈飞宇做得格外狠，罗云熙也没有停下来的意思，尽管面对面做爱还是臊得一直红到脖子根。 一直到零点敲响，他才睁开眼睛去亲陈飞宇。 地下室温暖干燥，满屋子淫靡的膻腥味儿。 饿了吃饭，醒了做爱，过个年仿佛是在争分夺秒末日狂欢，有什么在如片瓦倒下来，他们都心知肚明。 初四中午，陈飞宇几个高中舍友要聚会，罗云熙还没醒，身体上吻痕未消又被咬出新的痕迹，这几天被折腾得筋疲力尽。 昨天晚上罗云熙给他把要穿的衣服叠好，还用熨斗和毛巾熨过，外套搭在椅子背上。 陈飞宇出去的时候去亲他的眼睛和嘴唇，罗云熙下意识张开嘴，睡梦中又唇舌交缠了好几分钟。 马路上两排路灯都挂了红色的灯笼，直到元宵节才会拆下来。 陈飞宇哈着气进火锅店，其他三个都到了。 猴子毕了业没考上大学，找了关系在附近一家造纸厂工作。 站在那儿看着有了成年人的稳重坚毅，一开口还是不着调。 他倒了半天苦水，说在酒吧又碰到一个看上眼的小孩儿，初中毕业就到社会上混，眉清目秀的。 陈飞宇一听，就知道八成又被骗了钱。 猴子说钱倒是没骗多少，家里知道他的事儿半夜把他乱棍打出家门，自己也剩没多少钱。 他痛呼：“是欺骗我本来就没多少的真心啊！” 那个小孩儿和他处了半年，上床的时候才知道爱玩3P。 说着说着就倒在陈飞宇身上，捂着胸口痛心疾呼“去他妈的真吧爱！老子不稀罕了！” 大概真的喝多了，大喊一声仿佛用尽了力气，趴在桌子上蔫了。 这一声吼出来，整个店里的客人纷纷回过头来看，陈飞宇和对面两个哥们回过身去，报以尴尬地一笑。 对面是他高中时候的舍友，有时候晚上来找罗云熙，全靠他们瞒过查寝，他和罗云熙的事儿自然也瞒不住。 其中一个人问：“你和罗云熙现在怎么着了，不会要异地恋吧？” 他旁边的人闷了一杯酒，说：“异地恋可不好熬，我和我女朋友半年没见，她就劈腿了。” 陈飞宇最近心事多，喝了不少，他喝酒红脸，整个人像是刚从蒸笼里捞出来的。 “我要办退学手续，开春就不回去了。罗云熙应该要回老家，我去那儿找个工作，和他好好过日子。” 对面的那个人低着头想了想，觉得陈飞宇好不容易考上大学，这个决定太草率： “你有没有和罗云熙商量过？他希望你为了他不上大学，跟着他回老家？” 陈飞宇沉默。 “就是，你愿意死缠烂打跟着，人家指不定嫌你烦呢！”猴子迷迷瞪瞪坐起来，说话嘴里跟含了个枣似的，他对面的哥们见他胡言乱语立刻夹了一块鸡肝到他嘴里。 又辣又烫嘴，猴子吐出来呸了两下，继续说：“宇啊，哥跟你掏心窝子说，罗云熙和你差十二岁，你追他，追的上吗？你才十九啊兄弟，等你到了他那个年纪，你敢保证还会这么爱他吗？” 喝的酒开始在胃里翻江倒海，陈飞宇一个箭步冲出去，在花坛里吐了。 他蹲在地上脑袋发晕，路过的行人绕道过去。 他在家里和他爸撕破了脸，他爸揍了他一拳，也是脑袋发晕。 陈飞宇当时却觉得特别痛快，好像无法宣之于口的隐秘心思被人硬生生扯出来见了光，他觉得没什么可担心的了，大不了和罗云熙在犄角旮旯过一辈子，反正他俩有手有脚起码能养活自己。 于是拎起沙发上的包，一鼓作气跑出去拦车，买票，下着雪回到地下室。 当时也没想过罗云熙愿不愿意他回来。 初四正好是走亲访友的时候，陈飞宇醉醺醺地回地下室，敲了几下门没开，下楼的亲戚看了他一眼，又满脸嫌弃地移开了目光。 也许罗云熙睡熟了，他摸摸索索掏出钥匙，怼了好几下终于把门打开了。 他一进来就开始脱衣服，怕把外面的寒气带进来，陈飞宇觉得今天屋里格外冷，奈何酒精上脑无法思考，腿一碰床沿就倒了。 半夜迷迷糊糊地伸手摸索，旁边冰凉，自己往床沿边上又挪了挪，怕罗云熙嫌他一身酒气。 心里觉得特别委屈，为什么所有人都反对他们俩在一起。 别人反对他倒没什么，他怕罗云熙自己先退了，他们两个人像在悬崖上走钢丝，一人一边向中间靠，自己每进一步，罗云熙就往后退一步，这种感情命悬一线又令他绝望。 也不是非要退学，但凡罗云熙开口让他等，他就会等，哪怕相隔万里。 可是罗云熙从没有跟他提过任何要求，包括感情。 陈飞宇第二天睡到傍晚醒过来，头疼得要炸开。 他头发乱糟糟地爬起来，下午的阳光从窗外透进来有些刺眼，环顾四周发现罗云熙不在，桌子上空了很多东西。 他下床，腿还有点软，桌子上留了一个信封和一张白纸，纸上是再熟悉不过的字迹。 逐片逐瓦地落了一个月，现在终于轰隆一下塌方了。 他看着纸条上面写： “本来就打算离开这里，我今年已经三十岁，总不能一辈子待在地下室。 想着当初你走的时候一句话也没留，怕你还会回来却找不到我，拖了大半年也没走成。 其实本来没抱什么期望，觉得等你回来是我一厢情愿。 可是你就这么出现了，我知足。 你应该好好上学，我不是说教，是希望你能过好，三万块钱留给你当学费，我找了一个剧院的工作，也会好好生活。 幺儿，别怕见不到我，白居易有一句诗： 悠悠天地内，不死会相逢。” 六月份那天下大雨，他买了票坐着半夜的火车回家。 回到家先跑去仓库，抱着几摞灰尘一指厚的书噔噔噔上了楼，书一翻开一股发霉的墨水味儿，灰呛得人直咳嗽。 他试图从心理学里找到罗云熙和他在一起的可能性，鼻子酸得一阵一阵疼。 倒也不是等不了这几年，只是觉得年岁虚长他们也仍无可能。 手机已经停机，机械的女声在一遍一遍重复。 陈飞宇抽了抽鼻子，眼睛开始发红，他把信封拆开，里面两沓整的，另外一沓花花绿绿，五十，一百，二十的都有，大概是还没来得及去银行换。 他把纸捏在手里，又瘫回床上躺着。 无数次想过会和罗云熙怎么分道扬镳，吵架，冷战，结果却是这么地平静，平静地如被人朝后脑勺敲了一闷棍，不仅疼，心里还堵。 陈飞宇躺在床上，看着那扇唯一可以通风的小窗户，铁栅栏外面黑漆漆的，把黑夜割成破碎的小块。他觉得自己被囚禁在一个密不透风的地牢里，以前明明有月光可以透进来。 在他为数不多的分离里，这是第一次觉得会永远失去什么，他心脏一阵钝痛，侧过身蜷缩在靠墙的一角，枕头上还有罗云熙惯用的洗发水的味道。 他听到一列火车轰鸣而过，也许罗云熙就在那里面，或者说不定早就到了另一个城市，他说不准，只是觉得难过得想吐。 绿皮车里有很窒息的烟味，对面卧铺的人在打扑克，他托着腮望向窗外。 长相守是一件概率很低的事情，罗云熙自觉这小半辈子老天爷没少折腾他，在这件事上自然也不会多看眷顾两眼。 陈飞宇不一样，陈飞宇有大好的年华和无比光明的前景，这段人生里不需要他去添乱。 没法长相守，能有个人揣心窝子里让他长相思也算老天待他不薄了。 罗云熙在烟雾缭绕中看着不断向后倒退的荒野，发现人生就像这列车一样，慢吞吞地喷着汽不断向前，好像有望不尽走不完的路，可是所有人都知道这列车是有终点的。 罗云熙坐了三十八个小时的绿皮车，一下站台搂不住，吐了。 火车一辆接一辆地过去，他弯着腰扶着路灯缓了好一会儿，脑袋里嗡嗡的，全是地下室被压缩过的列车轰鸣的回音。 他从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的地图，上面是省剧院的地点。 红笔弯弯扭扭地描了几条线，通向他从未到达过的地方。 如果生命像河水一样奔腾不息，就一定会有不断的分离和相聚，他和陈飞宇既然三年前能在茫茫人海中相遇，那么他俩不断向前，也许就会等到支流重新汇聚的那一天。 C城在南方，过了春节，开始下雨，整个世界都雾蒙蒙的，足球场在市中心，草坪上冒了点点绿，这里的春天总是来得这么着急。 陈飞宇在B城待的最后一天，恰好是他生日，他给学校写了检讨书，记了处分之后还是没有被劝退，晚上八点的火车去C城。 罗云熙走得时候就带了几套衣服，本来也没什么家当，这几年打工的钱几乎都留给他当学费。 他把地下室里里外外收拾了一遍，屋子太小，处处都是罗云熙的痕迹。 三楼特别爱煎带鱼，味儿顺着铁栅栏飘进来，已经下午五点，他在这里待了两天，早上吃了一桶泡面。 抽屉里那块表罗云熙没拿走，时隔两年又重新戴回他的腕上，他亲了一下上面的名字。 陈飞宇坐在床板上，突然毫无征兆地痛哭起来，哭到最后想干呕。 他今年19岁，明明路还很长，却觉得希望一片渺茫，罗云熙笑起来有弯弯的眼睛和明媚的春光，他跟在罗云熙后面踩着影子，一跳一跳，永远都追不上。 2001年申奥成功，各个城市都在翻新，高楼大厦平地而起，原先足球场那块地皮改成了体育馆，远远望过去是一个巨大的倒扣的锅盖。 六年说长不长，说短不短，日子还是照常过。 陈飞宇早就大学毕业，在一个电影制片厂做了两年，每天跟着剧组东奔西跑。 他从上大学开始就去找兼职，没跟家里要过钱，陈雨昂给他打在卡里的零花钱也一分没动，这么多年他哥夹在中间不好过，前年中秋节终于懂事，让他哥替自己给家里买了盒月饼，但还是不肯回家。 年轻人本就是和老一辈种种不对付，陈飞宇不是多刺儿的人，只是自己在跟自己较劲。 他今年也不过二十四，本就该不着调的年纪。 陈飞宇平时在剧组说话少做事多，制片厂里有几个漂亮的女演员几次三番示好，陈飞宇落在眼里馒头就咸菜咽下去，起不了一丝波澜。 和罗云熙分开以后他拿着三万块钱回到学校，拼了命学习，也不是想把对罗云熙的思念挤出去，罗云熙在他心里不是具象的个体，而是他漫长人生里无法忘却的一部分。 陈飞宇大三被系主任推荐去做了导演助理，有时候演员摆架子不配合，他去一遍一遍地和人家商量，带着少年人特有的执拗和意气，旁人觉得他初生牛犊不怕虎，得罪了人以后在圈子里不好混。 他跟人家道谢，明天依旧绷着脸我行我素。 自从他一个人坐着绿皮车来到这里，常常做事拼尽全力，把每一件事情都往最坏的结果去想，比如辞退，被揍，混不下去。 想了个彻底，发现没有一件事情比罗云熙人间蒸发更令他痛苦。 在难以成眠的夜里，他躺在宿舍的床上看床板，一道道木纹在月光下看不明晰，七歪八扭地像罗云熙拿毛笔握着他的手写的春联。 写完七个字，手指上全是红色的印子，擂鼓的心跳声难以掩饰。 罗云熙不怎么爱穿红色，可是他俩前两次上床罗云熙都破天荒穿了一件红T恤，称得脖子性感得要命。 眼角也是红的，喉结也是红的，大腿根儿也被他咬红了。 跳芭蕾的双腿又长又直，肌肉匀称得恰到好处，随着他的冲撞在他的肩头晃动。 陈飞宇闭着眼睛，下腹一阵燥热。 他撕开衣服，罗云熙眼角带泪仰着脖子喘息，红色的衣服裂开一道口子蒙住眼睛，烧得他心里燃起一片山火。 第二天醒过来，内裤湿了一片。 制片厂最近有一个大制作，陈飞宇跟着导演从山里拍到海边，从海边拍回城市，三个月头发也没空剪，刘海垂着挡眼睛，有时候胡子也忘了刮，一照镜子还以为自己在拍文艺电影。 深秋，C城下了第一场秋雨，风卷落叶更添萧索，广场的戏没法拍，导演干脆放了一天假，陈飞宇从昨天晚上一直睡到下午。 雨已经停了，他闭着眼在床头摸索手机，有十个未接电话。 他大学的两个舍友也在这个组里，电话打不通给他发短信，说晚上去广场旁边的鲁菜馆聚一聚。 到了才发现是强制性相亲。 一进门，比他大一岁的男生就把他按在一个女孩面前坐下，那女孩长了一张圆脸，长发齐腰。 让他想起地下室里给罗云熙削苹果的那个女孩。 陈飞宇在陌生人面前本就话少，今天更是只埋头吃饭。 坐在旁边的舍友搭着他肩膀，介绍完女孩名字之后，说起大学时候的一些趣事。 “学校里追飞宇的肯定多啊，但是这哥们愣是当柳下惠，当时飞宇剃了一个寸头，后来你知道大家都喊他什么吗？陈和尚——唐僧！哈哈哈哈！” 靠窗的那个男生上学晚，比他们大两岁，看着陈飞宇说： “飞宇，你转年二十五，也不是让你立马谈恋爱，多交个朋友总行吧。” 陈飞宇抬起头看了那女孩一眼，女孩长得很灵，笑起来有浅浅的梨涡，她说： “其实在感情上慎重一点是好事，总比那些不着调的强。” 陈飞宇混社会两年，一直没学会怎么拐弯抹角： “我不是慎重，是心里有人了，忘不了。” 搭在他肩膀上的手倏地紧了一下，那哥们圆场说：“飞宇确实太专情。” “也不是专情，是没辙。”他给自己杯子里又倒上一杯啤酒，咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，站起来先给女孩道了个歉，然后对他两个舍友说： “我的事儿都瞒不住你们，也知道你们是为我好，但是我真的没辙，罗云熙在我命里扎了根。” 陈飞宇一饮而尽，时隔六年，随着年岁和经历越来越多，他渐渐明白罗云熙当年一次又一次的躲避，只因他深知他俩的感情就像地下室里结的蛛网，世上的人大多容不下，所以见不了光，经不起风浪。 他怕感情最后变成泡沫碎了，自己掉下去，还溅陈飞宇一身泥。 陈飞宇裹着外套回去，晚上风更冷更急，再下几场秋雨就要入冬。 洗完澡之后躺床上翻来覆去睡不着，明天导演让他去接洽一位动作指导，说是省剧院的芭蕾舞首席，电话号码下午刚发给他。 他最后喝了半片安眠药总算入梦。 窗户外面高楼林立，灰色的高墙圈起一弯月亮。 陈飞宇攥着一个热腾腾的烤地瓜下了公交车，斜挎包上印着奥运五环，明年就要办奥运，城市处处都在搞建设，哪里都能听到叮叮咚咚的声音。 七点半正是上班高峰期，省剧院门口的大广场到处都是行色匆匆的上班族。 对面街上有一个早点摊，他拎的地瓜在公交车上被挤成了饼，咬一口甜腻腻的。 手机里存着那个动作指导的电话号码，陈飞宇一边拨号码一边走到早点摊排队，卖早点的大爷穿着围裙正炸油条。 电话很快被接通，还没等陈飞宇自我介绍，那端响起一个阔别多年的声音： “你右转，我在第二张桌子。” 他们之间隔着脚步匆匆的行人，陈飞宇看到罗云熙左手攥着手机，坐在小马扎上低头喝豆腐脑。 他却不敢上前，只想到坐绿皮车离开B城时看到的沙河，波涛翻滚，奔腾不止，就如人生不断向前，生生不息。 罗云熙在省剧院工作六年，付了首付买了套两室一厅，离剧院很近。 陈飞宇今天带个行李箱，明天搬架钢琴，一点一点把他的家给占了，罗云熙不知道明天等待自己的会是什么，心里满满当当全是陈飞宇。 陈飞宇把罗云熙的腿搭在肩上，罗云熙在暗夜中看着他明亮的眼睛里晕开泪光，从鼻尖儿上滑下一滴苦咸的泪水，这是他头一回看见陈飞宇脆弱得真正像个孩子。 罗云熙用手去摸他的脸，胡茬有点儿扎手，他双腿大开承受来势汹汹的撞击，呜咽被唇舌堵住，腻成一汪糖水。 窗户没关严，外面夜风掀起窗帘。 罗云熙透过落地窗往外看，月亮隐在一小片云彩里： “阴天了。” “不是，”陈飞宇在耳边低声说：“是我把月光撞碎了。”

——END

**·后记**

罗云熙在座位上等了十几分钟，正出神地看着那扇五彩斑斓的窗户，面前的幕布里突然钻出一个人。 陈飞宇跨过前面的一团电线跳下来，说： “我还以为你在后台，怎么在这儿坐着。冷不冷？” 他伸手去摸罗云熙的手指，结果自己的爪子比罗云熙的还凉，又倏地缩回去。 罗云熙笑着把他的手一起揣进口袋：“走吧，去买菜。” 下午进剧院之前陈雨昂给陈飞宇打电话： “你走那天，咱爸一宿没睡觉，书房里的烟味儿能飘到楼下车库。你到底是他儿子，这么多年不回家咱爸妈也不找你，是因为知道咱俩还有联系，老一辈的人嘴硬心软，你别这么不懂事，啊。” 他没急着挂断电话，在广场上停下脚步，心里一直有一根刺，以前觉得没必要问，现在反倒想弄清楚： “零一年我回家的时候，你们有没有动过我的手机？” 那款诺基亚里什么都没有，除了罗云熙的号码。 饺子已经坨了，喝了一半的酒洒了半杯在地板上。 上床的时候陈飞宇去亲他眼睛，发现平时刘海挡着的眼角已经有了细纹，像掌心里的感情线出现了延伸。 罗云熙在他上大学的城市里无望地守了六年，不是为某一天相见，只是希望呼吸同一片空气，也算一直没断了联系。 陈飞宇有那么一瞬间想落泪，兜兜转转已经十年，可他还是很爱罗云熙。 他今年刚刚二十五岁，却觉得什么都不怕了，人生有多少个十年，不管经历了什么，或即将面对什么，只要他和罗云熙在一起，那就没什么差别，就算是死，也不过是谁早一步晚一步的问题。 冬天小区集体供暖，屋里有二十度。 罗云熙穿着裤衩，光着腿给他收拾行李，晚上八点半，大腿根上的吻痕还没消，陈飞宇突然从被窝里钻出来，把他按回床上，说：“你跟我一起回去，我跟我哥打过招呼了。” 罗云熙不说话，挣开他的胳膊，陈飞宇在床上翻来覆去地折腾，说你不去我也不回了，反正也不差今年。 “别闹，”内裤被陈飞宇从被窝里抖出来，罗云熙扔回他脸上，“我不想你为难，好不容易回趟家，你爸看见我心脏病犯了怎么办，毕竟咱俩这事儿上不了台面，我在这儿等着你回来，又不会跑。” 那不一样，陈飞宇突然想到七年前罗云熙给他的信上说，总不能一辈子住在地下室里，他心里一酸： “咱俩在一起没什么见不得人的，我现在只想带你回家，起码我要让他们知道我在光明正大地爱你。” 明年开奥运，到处是五环和福娃的影子。 长途汽车后视镜上挂着一只绿色的，随着颠簸摇摆。 晚上九点半，路上还有很多车，这时候都在奔赴回家的路上赶年夜饭。 两个人坐着长途汽车，如一叶青萍在水面上随波逐流，从东站口到了西大门。 长途车路过一片霓虹灯闪烁的夜市，每家店铺外面都挂着俩红灯笼。 罗云熙扒在窗玻璃上往外看，哈气喷到玻璃上起了薄薄一层雾。 陈飞宇顺着他的目光侧过头，却没有看外面的夜景。 罗云熙头发长了，有几根倔强地在头顶翘着。 罗云熙透过朦胧的玻璃看到陈飞宇温柔的目光，笑着用手指在他嘴唇上轻轻一扫，玻璃上白雾被划开一道，透出外面迅疾而过的斑驳光影。


End file.
